


Sad and Sweet, a Grimmons fic

by rexdangerflex



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Grif wakes Simmons up in the night, and it’s obvious he’s been crying. Grimmons angst. Happy ending!





	1. Chapter 1

“Simmons? Hello, Simmons? Simmons wake up!” Simmons heard a familiar voice and felt himself being shaken lightly. He opened his eyes, but quickly narrowed them. His teammate Grif was standing by his bedside, shining a flashlight on him and shaking him awake.

“Grif? What do you want?” Simmons noticed faint tear marks down Grif’s cheeks and furrowed his brow in concern.

“Shh, don’t be so loud. You don’t wanna wake my sister or Donut.”

“What about Sarge?”

“Pretty sure he doesn’t sleep. Probably just sits in his room brooding over how much he hates me and the blues. Anyways, I uh, I had a nightmare..”

Simmons scoffed. “What are you, five?”

“No, Simmons, you don’t understand. It wasn’t a normal one, it felt like it was reality! It was the scariest nightmare I’ve ever had.” Simmons sighed, but was surprised as he felt the bed shift, indicating Grif had sat down beside him.

“Uhh, Grif? What are you doing?”

“Well, I was wondering if I could stay here and maybe bunk with you for the night.”

“Stay here… Bunk with me… as in sleeping in my room? On my bed?”

Simmons could hear the sarcasm in Grif’s voice as he responded. “No Simmons, you know me so well, I obviously came in here to sleep on the floor.”

Simmons felt his cheeks get hot as he realized Grif was asking if he could sleep with him. Sleep with him in his bed that is. That would be so awkward, what if Simmons ended up cuddling Grif in his sleep? He hadn’t told anyone on his team, because he never thought he would have to share a bed with any of them, but he tends to sleep-cuddle people accidentally.

“I uh, I guess so. Just like, don’t hog all the blankets or anything.”

“Whatever. Don’t go babbling nerd-stuff in your sleep.”

I do a lot worse than that. Simmons thought to himself.

Grif turned his flashlight off and set it on the floor, then took the wall side of the bed. He settled down with the blanket over him, enveloping both of his sides. Simmons let out a small sigh and laid down beside Grif, on his back.

“Okay, this is just weird dude. Do you have to lay down on your back? Can’t you turn onto your side to face away from me?”

“Yes, Grif, I do have to lay on my back. Some of us like to have straight spines and reduced back pain. It’s the best and healthiest way to sleep.”

“Pshh, whatever nerd. It’s more comfortable on your side.”

The room went quiet for a few moments before Simmons spoke.

“Grif, what was your dream about?” 

The room was silent again for a moment.

“Grif?”

“I don’t know if I want to tell you. It’s kind of… well, embarrassing.”

“What if I promised not to laugh?”

“I’m not sure I’d believe you.” Grif said, lowly.

“Please? I mean it.”

“Alright, fine.” Simmons heard Grif take a long breath. “It was about you. It was about you… dying. But you died in such a brutal way. And I was there, crying. One of the freelancers went nuts, and they started to tear you limb from limb. It was terrifying to see. You were screaming and calling out my name. You were calling for my help, and I couldn’t help you. I was so scared.”

“Why would I laugh at that?”

Grif said nothing. They laid in silence, but it was quickly broken by the sound of soft sobs.

“Grif? Are you alright?” Simmons turned to Grif in bed, who crying next to him. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and he could see well enough to see what was happening. Simmons had never seen Grif like this. He looked so sad and frightened. Almost on instinct, Simmons leaned forward and took Grif into his arms, hugging him close. 

Grif cried into his teammate’s shoulder, wrapping his thick arms around him. He shifted his body down and sobbed into his friend’s chest.

“I don’t ever want.. want to lose you. You don’t deserve to die or be hurt. You’re such.. such a good man Simmons..”

Simmons didn’t know what to say. These were Grif’s true feelings about him? This was how he really felt?”

“Simmons I.. don’t want you to die before I tell you this.”

“What? Grif, I’m not going to die, I’m young and perfectly healthy, at the rate of my health and how well I’m doing physically and mentally, scientifically I should have about-”

“I love you.”

Simmons stopped speaking and let his mouth hang open in surprise. He- Grif- What? But Grif- Grif hated him!

“Grif.. I don’t.. Understand..”

“You’re so freakin smart and good at everything, and when you go on nerd babbles and spout off scientific shit I find it so cute. Of course I found it annoying at first, you were such a know-it-all, but eventually I grew to really like that side of you, and I just acted like it annoyed me for, yknow, the fact that everyone thinks I hate you. But the truth of everything is, no matter how nerdy, scientific, or kiss-ass you are, you’re my nerd. And- And I love you.”

“Grif.. I.. wow.” Before he could think of a real response, Grif’s lips were on his. He melted Simmons into a passionate kiss. The two sat on Simmons bed, their faces locked together. Grif grabbed Simmons’s hand, and entwined their fingers. When they broke the kiss, their faces were both red, and they were both smiling uncontrollably.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that for.” Grif laughed.

“Yeah… me too.”

Simmons woke up the next day to see Grif beside him. He had all of the blanket wrapped around him and was snoring loudly. Simmons smiled sweetly at this. He got up as slowly as possible, as not to wake his sleeping teammate. Simmons put his armor on and walked out of his room, making his way to the flag room where his team met every morning.

He entered the room to see Donut and Sarge already there, talking.

“Hey Simmons! Do you know where Grif is? I went to his room this morning to wake him up, and he wasn’t there!”

“Oh, sorry Donut. I uh, huh that’s weird, maybe… maybe um.. Maybe he…”

“C'mon son, spit it out!” Sarge commanded, making Simmons even more nervous.

“Well um, you see sir, he.. We… maybe he’s..”

“Hey everyone what’s up.” A tired Grif entered the room, interrupting and saving Simmons from explanation.

“Hey Grif, where were you? I checked your room earlier, and you didn’t seem to..”

“What? What’s wrong?” Everyone was staring as Grif in surprise, and Simmon’s face was red in embarrassment.

“Guys..?” Grif had a sudden realization and he gulped nervously, as he looked down to see that he was wearing Simmon’s shorts instead of his.

Donut’s put his hand up to his chin and thought for a moment. “Grif missing this morning, Simmons stuttering with an explanation, then Grif showing up in Simmons’s shorts? Huh, this can only mean one thing…”

“Grif must have fallen asleep somewhere in the base and then concocted a diabolical plot to steal Simmons’s shorts so he wouldn’t have to clean his own! Lazy scumbag.” Sarge grumbled, kicking the ground under him.

“Thats..thats right Sarge! I’m just so goddamn lazy I got tired and didn’t want to make my way back to my room, so I fell asleep outside behind the base. And I didn’t feel like doing my laundry this morning so I took a pair of Simmons’s shorts after he left his room.”

“Well private Grif, don’t go stealing Simmons’s clothes again! Do your own laundry next time dirtbag.”

“Yes Sarge.” 

“Good, now go get your armor on, let’s get ready for the day men!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning!

“What do you mean we can’t be together?”

Simmons couldn’t process the words he was hearing. The things that Grif were saying didn’t make any sense.

“I mean, this isn’t going to work out. I’m worried about us- worried about you. If Sarge finds out, well, I don’t know how he’d react. Plus it’s totally unprofessional for us to be sneaking around like this.”

Simmons stared at Grif in utter astonishment.

“W- What-” he sputtered, “Unprofessional? Unprofessional?! Since when have you cared about being professional! Or about what Sarge thinks! You don’t- you don’t care Grif! Where the hell is this coming from?!”

“I don’t.. Simmons.. I just think it would be better if we weren’t together anymore I- I don’t know. I’m so sorry, I just.. I’ve gotta go..” Simmons watched as Grif ran out of the room, across the hall and into his own room. Simmons’s shoulder’s slumped and he felt his head drop. He felt as though his heart had just been torn in two- no, ripped up into tiny little shreds. He cared so much about Grif, how could he leave him?

He fell to the ground and tears streamed down his face. He sobbed uncontrollably at the thought of never getting to hold Grif again. Simmons remembered all the nights they had spent together, the times they’d sneak off together, and the conversations that they shared. He had discovered another side of Grif, a caring, compassionate, and loving side. The two of them had grown so close, Simmons couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

“Simmons? What’s going on in there!” He heard Sarge yell from outside the room.

“Oh- Uh, nothing sir! Everything is fine!”

“Are ya sure? Thought I heard crying!”

“Nope!! Everything is fine!” Simmons collected himself off the ground and made his way over to his bed, and layed down. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week had passed, and Simmons was sitting on the edge of the roof of the base. Grif was probably off someone sleeping, Sarge was talking to Lopez, and Donut was…

“Hey Simmons!” 

Approaching from behind to greet him.

“Hey Donut. How’s it going.”

“Me? Oh, well things are going pretty fine for me! Just got done redecorating my room! Everything is so organized, and I even convinced command to send me a carpet for my floor! It sparkles and glows in the dark!”

“Ah uh… nice.”

“Yeah! It’s pretty awesome. Helps me with getting my beauty sleep at night. Anyways, what’s up with you?”

Simmons propped his elbows on his legs, and smooshed his head into his hands, replying with a mumbled, “I don’t know.” 

“Still hung up about Grif, huh?”

Simmons furrowed his eyebrows and shot his head up.

“Excuse me, what?”

“Still hung up about how Grif broke up with you?”

“What- What? How do you know about that?”

“Oh, I just have a hunch about these things! Plus, the walls are kinda thin and I can hear you crying about him sometimes.”

“Oh god.” Simmons face was red with embarrassment. “Wait, if you heard that, then does that mean you’ve heard.. Other things from my room?”

“Oh yeah! I try not to listen though, I know you two wouldn’t like me listening in on your private time!”

“Oh GOD.”

“Listen, Simmons. Grif truly loves you. I just think he’s genuinely scared. He probably hasn’t been in a relationship before. He’s probably just afraid he’ll screw up and do something wrong. You shouldn’t avoid him like this. Go and talk to him.. See what’s wrong. I’m sure you two can work something out.”

“Wow… Donut. That’s actually pretty good advice.”  
“Well, they don’t call me cupid Donut for nothing!”

“No one calls you that. And… I think I’m gonna go talk to him now.”

“Sounds good to me!”

Simmons smiled at Donut and stood up from where he was sitting. He decided to go to Grif’s room to look for him, try to talk to him. The two hadn’t talked since they had split.

He walked down the stairs of the base and into the hallway with their rooms. He got to Grif’s door and stopped. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

This is good, Simmons. This is going to go fine. You just need to stay calm and talk to him. He’s going to understand.

Simmons opened the door to see Grif sitting on his bed, reading a book and eating from a chip bag. He looked up when he heard the door opening, and bookmarked his spot.

That’s another thing Simmons got to learn about Grif while they were together, Grif was secretly a book-nerd.

“Hey man, can we uh.. talk? Maybe?” Simmons said, his voice shaking. Grif nodded and motioned for Simmons to sit beside him. Simmons’s face felt hot, his palms sweaty. Simmons knew how nervous he was, but in his mind he just kept repeating one thing, just talk to him just talk to him just talk to him

“Just talk to him.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh-” Simmons realized he had said that out loud. “I uh, sorry. I mean, can we talk?”

“You already asked that dude.”

“Oh yeah uh..” Simmons was shaking uncontrollably and Grif looked at him concerningly.

“Dude, are you alright?”

“No.” Simmons got out before he began to sob hysterically. Grif’s eyes went wide with surprise and he pulled the taller man into a hug. He patted his back as Simmons cried into his shoulder.

“Shh, dude it’s alright. I’m here man.”

“I just… I miss you so much… and… and I love youuuu…” Grif sighed and pulled the crying man away from him. He positioned his friend so that he was making eye contact with him.

“Simmons, is that what you came here to talk about?” Grif asked, and Simmons nodded slowly.

“It’s just… we were so good together. I don’t know why you broke up with me. Your reason didn’t even make any sense! I just wanted… a better explanation.

Grif sighed again and put his hand on the back of his neck.

“I guess I do owe you a better explanation. You love being a suck-up, and if Sarge would have found out we were dating, well, he’d probably start to immediately despise you!”

“Wait, you just didn’t want Sarge to hate me?”

“Well, sorta..” Grif shifted uncomfortably. “I was… also a bit afraid that I’d do something to fuck it up. Like maybe I’d say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and you’d like hate me forever or something. I was always watching what I’d say. I used to love messing with you and pissing you off, but when we started dating it seemed like that was the thing I became most afraid of. Upsetting you.” 

Simmons was surprised. He had had no idea that Grif had gained so much concern for him while they were together. It was sweet, but at the same time, kind of sad. He didn’t want Grif to be worrying so much about him. He loves when they used to joke around with each other.

“Grif, who cares what Sarge thinks? I personally wouldn’t care if he stopped talking to me over me dating you, I’d choose you over anybody. And you shouldn’t worry so much about upsetting me. Quarrels happen, Fights will happen. And it natural for his to disagree sometimes or for you to say something that’ll upset me. We’re just… a couple of lovers.”

“That’s kind of gay, dude.”

“We are gay.”

“Yeah, well I appreciate it. I was getting pretty lonely without you. I’m sorry for breaking up with you over something so stupid.”

“It’s alright man. We’ve just gotta work on communicating our feelings better with each other!”

“Ew, barf. Talking about feelings is something Donut would say.”

“Yeah, well he’d be right. Do you promise to communicate your feelings with me every now and then so we can avoid something like this again? I really love you and I’d.. I’d like to stay with you.”

“Yeah alright, I promise. And I love you too.” The two smiled at each other, and leaned in to kiss. It had only been a week, but it felt like an eternity since they kissed. Suddenly, someone appeared in the doorway. The two looked up from their embrace and their eyes widened.

“Grif?! Simmons?! Are you two… kissing?!” Sarge yelled and stormed in. 

“Uh… yes sir?” Grif replied.

“Well, close the door next time! No one wants to walk by and see that!” 

Grif and Simmons exchanged confused glances.

“Also, I came here to give you something Grif!”

“Give me something? Sarge, what are you talking about?” Sarge slapped Grif on the face.

“Vibe check!” He yelled and ran out of the room. The two could hear Donut’s voice outside the room talking to Sarge when he ran out.

“Sarge, you’re supposed to yell vibe check before you hit him!” He whispered. “And you were only supposed to slap Grif if he didn’t get back with Simmons!” 

“DONUT!!” Grif yelled as he got up from the bed and ran out to attack Donut. Simmons sighed satisfactorily and smiled. Things were finally back to the way they were before, things were finally good again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I might write more RVB fics in the future, or add fics to other things I’ve already written! I appreciate the nice comments I got on the last chapter ,, they made me so happy!! Thank you all for the support <33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fan-fiction I’ve uploaded to archive. So I’m like, kinda new. I have an idea for a part 2, so I might write that eventually. ^^


End file.
